Transcended Shadow Howl/Overlord
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} /Melee) |flavora1 = Th Ultimate Mark does not allow a painless death. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 3710% damage to one enemy, and a Stigma that inflicts 230% every second for 5.8 seconds per harmful effect. 11.8 sec |activeskill2 = Soul Gluttony ( /Melee) |flavora2 = The Frigid Stormsword thrives on tainted souls. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 1652% damage to the enemy party. Shadow Howl's attack to the enemy inflict 25% additional damage of the enemies MAX HP. Howl recovers 30% of the inflicted damage as HP. 17.3 sec |activeskill3 = Frigid Frost |flavora3 = The Absoute Energy reminds everyone of the fear of death. |aEffect3 = Seals entire enemy party's death passives for 4.9 seconds and increases damage received by the entire enemy party by 25%. 20.4 sec |passive1 = Plague Explosion |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = King of the Bodens, Shadow Howl is always accompanied by Fenrir. Fenrir inflicts 80% bleeding damage every second for 5 seconds during normal attack. Enemies killed by Fenrir cannot be revived. Effects are dispelled when Fenrir leaves the battlefield. 14 sec |passive2 = Destruction |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Increases entire allied party's Melee damage by 17% and decreases damage received by 15%. |passive3 = Fight With Momentum |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increases the party's damage by 112%. |passive4 = Exploitation of the Soul |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Receives only 25% of damage inflicted upon him if it exceeds 25% of his HP. The effect of "Absolute Mark" is doubled and while "Frigid Frost" is active, Shadow Howl reduces all damage received by 32%. Also, increase Shadow Howl's Melee damage by 132%. |passive5 = Ultimate Being |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = When Shadow Howl attacks enemies affected by "Absolute Mark" he instantly kills them in 5 seconds (Immune to dispel). Additionally, when Shadow Howl uses "Frigid Frost", he grants 80% increased damage to entire allied party. |passive6 = Ultimate Being's Declaration |flavorp6 = No one can ignore the Ultimate Being's Declaration. |pEffect6 = Reduces the damage Shadow Howl receives by 25%. Additionally, enemies will receive 23% more physical damage in the Arena. |normaleffect_ex = His attacks are assumed to be /Melee/SG. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = Casts a field animation on the battleground which forms for a duration of 8 seconds, the times that he seals the death passives and gains all effects of this skill. The casted animation is refered to as "wind blowing" which is important for his Ultimate passive skill, "The Absolute". |pEffect1_ex = Fenrir is only removed when Shadow Howl himself dies. Otherwise Fenrir is immune to any Summon/Pet removal skills. Only Fenrir will prevent killed enemies from reviving. Enemies killed by Shadow Howl himself can. When tagged out in Revenge of Belphegor Fenrir will supposedly stay in the battle. |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = See Details from "Absolute Strenth", his third Active Skill. |pEffect5_ex = Death Sentence instantly kills its target after 5 seconds. |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Shadow_Howl |pt1 = "영혼 탐식" uses "탐식" which is more like ravenousness and greed. But the skill name would become too long in English when we would faithfully translate that. }}